Pinch Hitwell
Pinch Hitwell is a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. He has freckles if you look very closely. He plays for many baseball teams (which is the home team, that's why he has different clothes every time during Hot Doggeria) and his umpire is most likely Bertha. In Cupcakeria he only comes with his Frostfield Batters uniform. He has blond hair that resembles to Carlo Romano's. Flipdeck Info Pinch Hitwell is a baseball player for Griller Stadium, who can be seen playing for the home team at each game. Pinch had his name changed from Johnny to avoid confusion with Johnny and to better his chances at hitting the major leagues. After a year at the Oniontown Sourdome, Pinch was offered a job in his hometown at Griller Stadium. He was ecstatic to return to Tastyville, home of his favorite Pizzeria! Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in a Hoagie Roll * Onions * Cheese * Marinara Sauce * Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Carrot Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Crushed Peanuts (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Baseball (No other Toppings in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Baseball (No other Toppings in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Butterscotch Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) ** Crushed Peanuts (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** 3 Pretzel Bats (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Stellini (??? in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *4 Tomatoes *4 Sausages *Provolone Star (??? in other holidays) *Garlic Breadstick Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Pretzel Bat *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Butterscotch Topping *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Provolone Star Trivia *If you look very quickly, he can be found hiding in the customers chart in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, except he doesn't have any facial hair. *He is the only character who wears a different uniform everytime he comes in during the game. This shows that he plays for more than one baseball team. *His hair is similar to Carlo Romano's, but blonde. *He and Kenji smile very much, even though that they are closers. Pinch Hitwell would be considered to have a neutral expression, rather than a smiling one. Professor Fitz also had this trait when he was a closer. *He might be playing for the Frostfield Batters according to Flipline Studios. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with the Baseball Season, which is also his favourite holiday. *Sometimes in Hot Doggeria, he can be seen in the crowd, which is unknown why, because all of the players should be on the field. It's possible there are different teams to play and he's not playing for them. *He wasn't included in Papa's Burgeria To Go! even though he already made his debut. This happened with the Wingeria and Hot Doggeria locals. *He wears his Calypso Coconuts uniform in Papa's Freezeria HD. Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2012-11-23_at_12.47.50_PM.png|Pinch Hitwell before he changed his name File:75.jpg File:Hinchpitwell.png|His perfect score File:Pinch_Different_Uniform.png|Pinch in a Sizzlers Uniform. File:Pinch_Hitwell.png pinch hitwell samurais.png|Pinch Hitwell in a Samurais uniform unhappy pinch hitwell.png|Pinch Hitwell isn't happy Pinch and skyler.png|Pinch and Skyler Pinch Hitwell game appearance.png|Pinch Hitwell customer picture Pinch Hitwell happy.png|Pinch Hitwell when he is a star customer hotdoggeriafoodpinchhitwellglitch.png|Buttered Popcorn sticking out of the box with Pinch Hitwell. "I don't know what's worse, the raw hot dog or the popcorn sticking out of the box!" Perfectpinch.png Papas freezeria.jpg Madhitwell.png Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Closers Category:People with hats Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria debuts Category:Former Closers Category:Adults Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People with facial hairs Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Baseball Season Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Hotdoggeria Category:Double Worded Customers Category:People with belts Category:People with blonde hair Category:People that are skinny